Cliché
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Tal vez esa atracción no necesitaba nombre./ ShikaKarin


**_Pareja: _**ShikaKarin

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Este fic está hecho expresamente para Samuel Molero. Siento mucho la espera, jajaja._

* * *

**_Cliché_**

* * *

**1.**

* * *

Lo vio entrar. No hay que alucinar con un momento mágico donde el tiempo parece detenerse, y asimismo la respiración, no, ella lo vio entrar –punto- con el paso desgarbado, y la mirada aburrida, y conjunto a él, iba una mujer voluptuosa, que parecía de lo más engreída. Como se dijo, solo lo vio. Lo vio como más de un segundo consecutivo, más de dos, eran más que cuatro. Y…

— Eres una perra.

Karin revolvió los ojos, y su mirada se desvió –de manera corto punzante – al imbécil de Suigetsu. Y al verlo bien, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca con los labios.

— ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? —él la imitó.

— Que eres una perra, te has comido a ese —señaló al pelinegro con un acusador dedo índice— con los ojos.

— Y tú te mueres de ganas de que yo lo haga contigo.

Él se quedó sin palabras, y Karin sonrió con autosuficiencia para cuando Juugo se llevó al albino para que se ponga su traje de mesero. Su mirada –de forma intencional- se sobrepuso en el nuevo cliente, que parecía estar más interesado en la vista que proponía la ventana, que la conversación que le ofrecía su novia. Así que sí, ella se arregló su uniforme, e hizo lo posible para que su escote muestre al menos un poco de_ brasier_, y contorneando las caderas se dirigió a la mesa, con la sonrisa más provocativa que tenía en su repertorio… Suigetsu tenía razón, era una perra.

**.**

Era una lástima que el muy maldito, pareciera aun más interesado en la jodida ventana que en cualquier otra cosa. Siquiera le lanzó la mirada una segunda vez tras darle el pedido.

Ella lo odió por su falta de interés. Todo cliente del sexo masculino la adoraba –por sus cortas faldas, por su pronunciado escote, por las sonrisas que prometían obscenidades que nunca se dirían en voz alta-, y éste simplemente parecía ni percibir su existencia.

_Maldito aburrido, _casi le tiró el pedido en la cara, para cuando se lo dio.

Pero por si acaso –si se daban las dudas, y el imbécil abría los ojos-, dejó su número impreso en una servilleta. Y muy atrevida, puso ésta en medio la mesa, para que lo vean él, y su novia.

Se supo odiada por la fulana –el otro pareció ni verla-, y al menos eso arregló su día. Un poco. No le gustaba ser rechazada.

* * *

**2.**

* * *

La segunda vez que le vio, no fue en el restaurant. Fue en un parque.

Él estaba recostado en el pasto –justo donde había un letrero que decía: "No pisar"-, con la mirada fija en el cielo. Parecía no pestañear, y daba la sensación de que encontró el secreto de la vida eterna proscrita en las esponjosas nubes. _Hilarante ¿eh?_

Karin se quedó mirándolo por un tiempo relativamente largo y se preguntó si estaba interesada en un tipo así –tan desapasionado con la vida-, y después de verlo bien, por al menos unos cuatro segundos, se convenció de que no. Él no era suficiente. Y ella no era una persona que se fijara en alguien por más de dos días –no, desde lo de Sasuke-, así que bien… no había razón alguna para seguir con la mirada fija en él. No. Pero sus pies traicioneros le llevaron a situarse frente a él, y mirarlo, ahí, parada, desde las alturas. Él seguía sin mirarla. Se sintió en nueva cuenta molesta por eso.

Y ya que era maldita perra, su segunda forma de presentarse –ya que el primer método no funcionó-, fue una patada en las costillas, y le dijo:

— ¿Me recuerdas?

El chico –aún sin nombre-, la vio con sus tan –pero tan-, aburridos ojos tras quejarse, y le respondió nada más, ni nada menos que…

— Eres una maldita loca—en un tono tan impersonal, y apagado que se podría tomar a sus palabras como un bostezo.

Karin hizo una mueca con los labios, y tuvo ganas de volver a patearle en las costillas. Pero…

— ¿Al menos esta vez tendré el placer, de conocer el nombre del señorito?

A pesar de que ella estaba parada al lado de él, éste siguió sin mirarla, sus ojos seguían fijos en la lejanía, en la nada, en las nubes, en… muchas cosas. Pero sus orbes parecían hechos para ver todo, menos a ella…

— Eres la mesera, ¿no?—…_o tal vez sí podía verla, solo que ella no se daba cuenta— _Shikamaru.

* * *

**3.**

* * *

La tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta, octava –etc-, vez que lo vio, también fue en el parque.

Él nunca le preguntó la razón de su presencia, y ella tampoco ideó una excusa que valga la pena. Shikamaru ahora solo sabía que ella iría, Karin entendía que sus idas y venidas al estúpido parque –que para ella no tenía encanto alguno-, se darían por una buena eternidad.

Una eternidad que no entendía.

Porque bueno… en él no había razones, para ella Shikamaru era un tipo aburrido, cansino, y tedioso. Shikamaru era ese tipo de vagos, que ella había visto en sus días de escuela, y le hacían entrar ganas de gritarle en los oídos, por la simple intención de exaltarlos, y ver un lado más dinámico. Shikamaru no era su tipo, pero ahora resultó que sí lo era, o bien éste buscó una forma extraña de atraerla con sus incesables silencios.

— Esto es tan… estúpido — se oyó murmurar, pero Shikamaru no la vio.

Karin volvió a acoplar su mirada en el cielo, en las nubes, en… lo pájaros, en el aburrimiento, la confusión y el auto-desprecio. Intentó comenzar una charla, pero como siempre recibió la respuesta de:

— Eres tan problemática.

Intentó después disipar su mente en las nubes, pero no pudo. Ella prefería intentar contar estrellas, que ver… esas cosas blancas. Intentó alejar la idea que comenzó desde la primera vez que le vio, pero fracasó. Y es que seguía tocándole las narices, que nunca la mirara. Entonces fue al punto que por alguna razón atrasó tanto.

— Quiero que me cojas.

Él seguía mirando al cielo, y no a ella, pero una lenta sonrisa cruzó sus labios, como diciéndole: "Por fin".

— Eres una perra, ¿sabes?

Karin lo sabía. Y se dio cuenta que tanto a él como a ella, no le importaba.

* * *

**4.**

* * *

— ¿Sabes el nombre de alguna?

Él miro al cielo –ahora oscuro- y pareció estar meditando quién sabe cuántas cosas, en su precioso cerebro de genio. Karin revolvió los ojos, y lo mandó al cuerno con un gesto de la mano.

Shikamaru apenas y hablaba, era aburrido, y tenía más pasión por unas tontas nubes, que por su novia –Temari… al parecer-, o ella la chica con la que –estaba segura- se había tirado uno de sus mejores polvos. Karin no lo entendía. Seguía confusa con la razón de su interés, y peor con la indiferencia de él. Pero… de alguna forma se quedaba.

Ella, Shikamaru, el cielo, y poco a poco el _todo_.

Y de alguna forma –también- empezó a encontrarle cierto atractivo al cielo. Porque lo que veía le daba la certeza de lo pequeña que era, de lo insignificante que resultó ser, y que no era solo ella –Karin-, eran todos en general. Y era genial, ser otra rata dentro de la ratonera.

Contó en voz baja, las pocas veces que llegó a estar así de iluminada en lo que respecta a esa tremenda nada, que es el todo. Contó que era tiempo de irse, porque era de noche, y al final tampoco le apetecía intentar saber el número de las estrellas –aunque era un número infinito. Ella siempre supo que era un número infinito-. Y…

— Esa es la Osa mayor, la de su lado la Osa Menor, y…

Como a él le apeteció hablar, con cierto desinterés muy interesante, lo escuchó. A pesar de que –aun ella haya preguntado- no entendía la razón para catalogar una estrella.

* * *

_Bien… no estoy muy segura de esto, y creo que no puede ser llamado del todo romance, pero… creo que últimamente tengo ánimos de este tipo de cosas. Y este tipo de cosas es… no sé, al menos para mí un poco refrescante. _

_La verdad es que la trama debía ser más densa, divertida, o algo así, pero al final solo lo volví una reflexión a la nada. Pero bien, espero que al menos te haya gustado un poco Samuel, y a los demás: _

_¿A alguien le gustó esta historia? _

**_PD:_**_ Son 4 partes, porque la tercera no es la vencida, jajaja. _


End file.
